Fatalis
Summary Fatalis is an Elder Dragon introduced in the original Monster Hunter resembling a traditional European dragon. One of the most powerful creatures in the entire Monster Hunter series, Fatalis is capable of annihilating entire hunting parties with relative ease with its devastating fire and energy attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 5-A | 5-A Name: Fatalis Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Likely genderless Age: Ancestral; The oldest being in the whole Monster Hunter series. Classification: Elder Dragon, Dangerous First-Class Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation (Created Blackblight, which can make monsters go incredibly wild and dangerous), Power Nullification (Via Dragon Element), Statistics Reduction (Via Dragon Element), Durability Negation, Flight, Rage Power (Gets stronger when enraged), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 7), Able to use Telepathy to haunt the hunters even after turned into weapons and armory, Death Manipulation (The armor of Fatalis will kill its user), Biological Manipulation (The armor will turn the user to being like Fatalis), BFR (Some users of the armor will just vanish instead of dying), Transmutation and Absorption (Created its own armor by melting the hunters of Schrade), Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Has ability to breath fire that explode upon contact), Minor Light Manipulation (Said that Fatalis' glare emits creepy light), Regeneration (High-Mid; Said that just like Dire Miralis, it can regenerate from just heart alone), Dream Manipulation (The user of the Fatalis' equipment will create a bad dreams to the user), Possession (Hunters stated that Fatalis is somehow possessing them after being killed), Fluid Manipulation (Covered itself in fluids made out purely from Dragon Element), Regeneration Negation (Fatalis Sickle prevents regeneration and Fatalis himself can likely do the same), Empathic Manipulation (Fatalis Menace causes despair to the listeners and Fatalis can likely do the same), Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Extreme Heat (Able to live after being covered in ice), Disease Manipulation (Monsters can overcome frenzy virus), Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Transmutation | All of the abilities from the previous key, Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis (Able to summon meteors), Heat Manipulation (Able to create powerful heatwaves), Illusion Creation (Some reported that equipments created hallucinations to the users), Memory Manipulation (The equipment makes the user forget about the wordly thoughts) | All of the previous keys except Telekinesis, Heat Manipulation and Magma Manipulation, alongside Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Able to go on Armor Mode, boosting his durability), Summoning (Able to summon other Fatalis into the battlefield), Darkness Manipulation (The armor of WF will erases the shadow of the user and get rid of the darkness), Soul Manipulation (Armor will unlock the darkness of the user's soul), Teleportation, Homing Attack, Resistance to Blunt Force Injury Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Should not be incredibly inferior to the white version of itself, who can move the moon to create an endless eclipse while remaining within Earth's atmosphere) | Large Planet level (Should be at least comparable to its Black counterparts) | Large Planet level (Should be stronger than Crimson and Black Fatalis) Speed: FTL+ (Should logically be faster than either Garuba Daora's light or Dalamadur's meteors) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be superior to the likes of Dire Miralis to an unknown extent) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Able to take hits from Hunter) | Large Planet level | Large Planet level Stamina: Endless (Will not exhaust regardless of how long it is fought for or how many exhaust effect attacks are inflicted) Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Able to reach near the borders of Schrade without even leaving) | Hundreds of kilometers | At least Orbital Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High (Has a much higher weakness to Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than an average hunter: Fatalis has -80% resistance, while an average Hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: The Dragon Element (see Intelligence). Feats: Destroyed the entire kingdom of Schrade. Possesses an attack which instantly kills anything it hits. Possesses the impenetrable "Armor mode". Survived a heavy portcullis which would decapitate anything less powerful. Can summon Meteor Storms. Can summon Lightning Storms. Possesses a roar so loud nearby creatures must cover their ears. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Please note that Fatalis' physical attacks are not its true strength, its elemental/energy attacks are the main deciding factor. Physical *'Claw swipe:' A fast claw swipe that is decently powerful, often imbues this with electrical power for additional effect. *'Tail swipe:' Fatalis uses its long tail for a huge AOE swipe, can destroy terrain. *'Bite:' A simple bite, nothing more, is quite powerful. Elemental/Energy Black Fatalis *'Fireball:' A Powerful Fireball that Fatalis Breathes Crimson Fatalis *'Meteor Storm:' Fatalis Roars and calls down Meteorites *'Heat Aura:' Emits an extremely hot aura that can burn an unprotected human to death in under a second. *'Mega Fire wave:' More like a nuke than a wave; Fatalis obliterates the area directly in front of it. Takes a few seconds to charge up though. White Fatalis *'Lightning Ball:' A Powerful Lightning Breath attack *'Ancestral Storm:' Fatalis takes flight, and calls down a storm of extremely powerful lightning strikes that tend to home in on the Fatalis' target. *'Mega Thunder Ball:' Fatalis' Ultimate attack; Short range (30 Metres Max), and takes a few seconds to charge, but is immensely powerful, will kill anything it hits instantly. Keys: Black | Crimson | White Gallery WhiteFatalis.png FrontierGen-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png 1stGen and 2ndGen-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png White Fatalis.png G-Rank Fatalis.png Fatalis.png Others Notable Victories: Disufiroa (Monster Hunter) Disufiroa's Profile (G-Rank White Fatalis was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Capcom Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Monster Hunter Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Possession Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 5